VV-8, Forbidden Machine
VV-8, forbidden Trapdoor is one of the 2 Forbiddens who were hidden inside Rando, with the second being Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden. The name VV-8 comes from VV being W, and V represents the roman number 5. 2 "V"s are 5+5 = 10, which stands for "X", representing Dokindam X. The 8, when placed horizontally, becomes "∞" Indicated the forbidden's infinite existence. Also, 10-8 = 2, which represents its user in the anime, . Of course, it could have been based on a V8 Engine. Story VV-8 was one of the 2 Forbidden creatures that were ambushed in Rando awating to destroy the world. It resides in the depths of the sea and like Dokindam X, should never be awakened or the world will end. After Dokindam X is defeated, a new tribe of "W" Initials appeared and reconstructed and awoken VV-8 from the depths of the sea. Using the Master Initials D2W Wild Speed's powers, the "W" Initials unsealed it and it began to attack the world, with Miradante Twelve, Time Pope coming in to stop it. With VV-8 holding the power to reconstruct time and Miradante Twelve holding the power to stop time, the 2 battle. Card Explanation This card is among one of the more powerful water finishers in the game, capable of ending the game in an instant if all of its seals are removed. It costs 6 to 12345 (You read that number right), has Triple Breaker and it also gets put into the battle zone with 3 seals on it. As it is a creature and creatures with seals on it are ignored, it is basically invincible during this period. However, removing the seals requires water commands, which might not be the best choice for a civilization for a command, with many of them having extreme costs or undesirable effects. To compensate for this, the player may use Takonchu, Space to turn a creatures into commands, which has destruction resistance and is cheap, or D2W Wild Speed with which can easily spam enough water commands to unseal VV-8 all by itself. Of course, Takonchu remains the best way for this. As a slight bonus before this creature is sealed, the player reveals the top 5 cards of his deck and puts 2 into his hand before placing the 3 seals on it, giving the player a slight hand replenish when it is summoned. Additionally, Dokindam Area, Forbidden of D can be used to unseal VV-8 extremely easily should it survive a turn, although the mana costs don't run smoothly, and Diabolos Zeta, Temporal Ruler can easily awaken itself and fully unseal VV-8 which can be highly devastating. AND Parasking, Revolution Invasionkind can be used to unseal it with any command. Once all seals on it are removed, something evil happens; The player takes an extra turn! And this sounds simple, but don't forget that this thing costed 6 mana in the first place which while slightly slow for invasion/revolution change masters, is saying a lot considering that the banished Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny costs 7 mana but makes the player lose the game after its exturn, Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush is luck based and costs a whopping 10 mana, and The Universe Gate is totally luck based and compresses absurd amounts of deck space. Once the Extra Turn activates, the opponent is basically dead unless he is very lucky as the player draws an extra card, chages extra mana, allows all of the spammed creatures to attack an extra time, allows incoming creatures to fuel extra assaults, and exhausts all the opponent's defenses. And as when this creature is unsealed there are usually lots of creatures on the player's side in the battle zone, the wave of offense is even harder to stop and the opponent will usually lose, especially when a Devil Diabolos Zeta, Evil Awakened is used to unseal VV-8, plus VV-8 itself is a great beatstick, so it too can join the assault. And when Dokindam Area, Forbidden of D is used, once VV-8 gets hit by a shield trigger, it gets sealed and once the player unseals it with a Water Command again, the player instead takes another extra turn, making things worse should the opponent try to remove it. However, Kareiko, Karma's Banned Technique can turn it into a quasi-vanilla with a 2 card draw by preventing it from putting any seals on it and common rushers like Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader and Redzone, Roaring Invasion can easily outpace it, making some support and jammers required if it has to enter the meta. Suprisingly, while all decks using this card failed in the preliminaries during the Grand Prix, In the Championships after the Grand Prix VV-8 is used in some of the winning decks in Light Water Darkness Discard! And it's not just a placedown item, it actually works! The process is to delay the opponent by depleting his resources until VV-8 is bought out, then use Diabolos Zeta, Temporal Ruler to break all of its seals and get and extra turn, evolve Devil Diabolos Zeta, Evil Awakened into Storm Genji Double Cross, the Super Temporal which then turns into Last Storm Double Cross, the Super Awakened for a power finish. Although this, the Dokindam Area method and the mono water method is yet to be seen for now, although the mono-water method maight not work on the meta. Anime This is 's trump card and was previewed when Katta is about to fight the Rare Killers . The actual time it was used was when Lucifer's mansion was invaded by Number 2. Number 2 sent it out and used D2W Wild Speed to remove its seals and get around Lucifer's Miradante Twelve, Time Pope. He then used to remake VV-8 which caused him to take two extra turns and defeated Lucifer. Manga In the manga VV-8 is a robot constructed by Number 2 which he used to kill his father because he (his father) became evil. It was spammed and unsealed en masse by him (Number 2) in his battle against until he overloaded it and it exploded, killing both Leo and himself in the process. This has caused to be filled with anger and sadness and he obtains the final forbidden, Dormageddon X to destroy the world. Category:Forbidden Category:Creature Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Metagame Status:Meta